la guerre est fini mias elle recommencera demai
by X-joliecoeur-X
Summary: HPDM harry a tué voldemor mais le mage noir a plus d'un tour dans son sac est avant de mourrir il a léguer ces pouvoirs a lucius malfoy qui lui veut se venger specialement de harry pour lui avoir pris le coeur de la personne qu'il aimé le plus...
1. Chapter 1

Harry étais assis au bord du lac de poudlard, il aimé bien cet endroit car ça l'aidé a réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui et touts les autres jours Harry ne pensée plus qu'a une chose: la guerre

Cela fesait 1 ans qu'il avais réussi a vaincre voldemor, toutes les personnes qui ont survécu l'on félicité, remercier… mais il se sentais coupable d'avoir laissé mourir des centaines de personnes.

Ron été tomber dans le coma et n'en n'ai toujours pas sorti Hermione a tous essayer mais son esprit ne veut pas revenir mais elle espère toujours pour lui pour elle et pour leurs jumeaux qu'il n'a jamais connu

_Flash back_

_Durant la guerre ron lui avait fais promettre de ce cacher et qu'il reviendrais pour qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble et une semaine plus tard elle appris qu'elle étais enceinte. Elle voulut prévenir Ron mais elle ne savait pas comment alors elle décida d'aller quand même sur le champ de bataille. Quand elle arriva elle trouva un ron presque vidais de presque tout son sang elle étais affolé mais elle ne voulait pas le bouger de peur qu'il meurt sur le coup, donc elle décida de transplaner et le conduisit a St Maugouste pour le faire soigner._

Fin du flash back

Molly Wesley avait perdu son mari et trois fils maintenant veuve elle espérais de tout son cœur que Ron ce réveille.

Neville londubat étais mort au combat, mais Harry ne sent faisait pas trop pour lui il savais qu 'il voulais rejoindre ces parents depuis longtemps. Il avais même pensé qu'il s'étais peut-être tué lui-même.

Plusieurs autres personnes été mortes et Harry sent voulais énormément mais il avais surtout peur. Peur de devoir recommencé une nouvelle guerre, peur que plusieurs personnes ne meurt encore, peur de Lucius malfoy.

Et oui juste avant que Harry ne tu voldemor il (voldemor) avais rassemblé tout les restes de ces pouvoirs et en avais fais cadeau a son plus fidèle serviteur.

Mais Lucius n'avais pas les même ambitions que son maitre pour lui il régner déjà sur le monde sorcier grâce a son nom, non lui voulais une vengeance « familial »

Il voulais ce vengeais de Harry pour avoir tué son maitre mais il voulais aussi se vengeais de son fils, il voulais le faire payer de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir rejoint l'ordre du phénix, et d'avoir bafoué l'honneur des malfoy en éyant des sentiments beaucoup plus qu 'amicaux avec le jeune potter.

Durant la période de préparation avant la guerre Harry et draco ce sont rapprocher, ils étais même devenu amis, et le jour qui précèdent la guerre ils ont passé la journée ensemble et la nuit a étais mouvementés pour les deux jeunes, c'étais une première pour les deux jeunes: c'en la première fois pour Harry et d'un certain coté la première fois de draco avec un homme.

Mais ils ne savaient pas que voldemor avait jeté un sort sur le jeune malfoy pour voir tout ce qui se passé au terrier. Et quand il regarda ces images il ne pris pas longtemps pour en informé son très cher serviteur.

Lucius fut pris d'instinct une colère noir il détruisait tous sur son passage se qui amusa beaucoup son maitre.

« ces peut-être pour sa qu'il a l'egué ces pouvoir qu'a lui, il se doutais qu'il allé ce venger de ce qu'on a fais. Mais maintenant ces du passer… »ce dit Harry

Car juste après la grande bataille draco avais disparu, il n'en nul pars et Harry l'avais cherché cherché jusqu'à apprendre par un magasine people qu'il était devenu écrivain de livre de fiction et qu'il vivais dans le monde moldu. Harry ne chercha plus malfoy mais il avais toujours peur de Lucius mais cette peur c'en diminué a force du temps et cela faisais un an que Lucius malfoy senior ne c'en pas fais remarqué et Harry commencé a croire que la vengeance ne faisais plus parti de l'ordre malfoyen

Mais a croire qu'il c'est tromper…

Suite bientôt! Donner moi vaut impressions!

Bisous a tous

Ptitemiss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chez le méchant**(lol)

-DOLORIS!! Alors mon fils, ton nouvel appartement te plais t'il? C'était mon ancien appartement avant que ton cher ex-petit ami ne tue mon maître, je te rassure il y a quand même eu des modifications!

Tu ne trouve pas que c'est mieux en salle de torture qu'en chambre?

La voix de Lucius lui résonner dans sa tête, comment son père l'avait il retrouvé?

Draco malfoy habitait depuis plus de deux ans dans un appartement dans la ville moldu a Londres, un genre de P3 ni petit ni trop grand. Tout ses meubles étaient en chêne pur et ses murs ainsi que ses draps étaient vert et or ou argent et rouge dans la salle de bain.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec la ville « magique », il n'avait donner aucun indices a ses amis pour pouvoir le retrouver il avait tout bonnement disparu!

Pourquoi? lui-même ne le savait pas trop, mais il avait bien quelque hypothèses:

-fuir de son père (sa c'était raté)

-ne pas se faire tué par des mange morts qui lui en voudrait d'avoir trahi leurs camps

-Harry…

Et oui Harry, il l'avait fuit, enterré 6pieds sous terre a l'intérieur de son cœur, bloqué dans un coin de sa tête pour oublier. Mais ça n'avait pas marché THE SURVIVOR était toujours présent et bien profond _**(nda: je vous vois venir petits/petites pervers/ses !!!!)**_

-ENDOLORIS!!!ENDOLORIS!!! Cette voix , la voix de son père lui raisonner dans sa tête comme un écho.

-pourquoi père , pourquoi?!

-je te guérit fils tu finiras par le détesté ton petit pote Potter! Tu te rend compte, s'il tenait vraiment a toi ne seraient déjà pas ici? Il t'a oublié! Ou pire il c'est que tu es la mais est trop occupé a sauté une de ces conquêtes pour s'occupait de toi!! Tu redeviendra un malfoy mon fils!un vrai et c'est toi qui tuera Potter!!

-NON!! JAMAIS!! JE PREFERERAIS MOURIR PLUTOT QUE LE TUER!!!

-alors tu mourra mon fils. ENDOLORIS!

-----------------------------------------

Bon j'espère que sa vous a plus? Juste une pitite suite car aujourd'hui c'est la sortit du dernier tome d'Harry Potter!! Et vous savez quoi? Bah moi je l'ai eu gratos!! Pourquoi? Bah j'ai eu stage cette semaine dans une librairie et vue que j'ai bien travaillais mon maître de stage a dit que je pouvais prendre le livre qui me plaisait le plus dans le magasin et que c'en la librairie qui me l'offrait!! Trop gentil! Je suis trop contente!!!


End file.
